Breaking The Chain
by LlamaAcornActor
Summary: Blaine Anderson knew before he was eighteen that the one true love that would appear on his wrist would be the blue eyed boy he kept seeing in the Lima Bean. It was inevitable. Even though he didn't know his name or where he came from, Blaine knew he was head over heels in love with him. But, unfortunatly, fate had other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first fanfic, here I go! This is mainly just a prologue, I guess, so sorry if it's long winded, the main story will begin next chapter, that is, if you guys want me to continue, I will warn you know, if I do continue, updates won't be consistent, I usually just let the ideas just come to me, but I will try and update as often as I can ;) ANYWAY…on with story :D (I apologise in advance any grammar and/or spelling mistakes) **

_Somewhere in the distant future:_

Years ago, 2012 to be exact, the world had one single tradition which had been carried out for years. Many say that it had been there, ever since the world began…just, a way of life. Never to be questioned, never to be disobeyed. Well, it didn't matter if someone wanted to disobey, the chances of succeeding were slim to none.

The time honoured tradition, was that, any time between a persons eighteenth and twenty-first birthday, they would discover their one true love. A mysterious ink, would appear on their wrists, slowly forming the name of said person. When the name appears, those to people would be, attached, as many would say. Like by some invisible force that can never be broken.

However, it was the human race's belief that the entire world should be connected by love and peace, that meant that the person who appeared on your wrist, had another name on theirs. And the person on their wrist, would have a different name on theirs, and so on. So, by each persons twenty-first birthday, they would possess two people. One person who loved them, and one person who they loved. You could not return the love of the person who loves you, it was not the way it worked, you had to love the person who appeared on your wrist, and no one else, even though they did not love you.

If you think about this, then you will find these links would create a chain of people, all the around the world, a huge cycle that never stops growing. I know this seems confusing, believe me, but allow me to give an random example: a girl, say, nineteen, years old, is approached by man. Her name is written on the man's wrist. This means that the man would love her for the rest of their lives, however, she would not love the man. Near her twentieth, a name appears on her wrist, a different man, who she would love for all her life, but that man would love another. This works for anyone, if you were gay, then you're one true love would be of the same gender, so you would not have to love someone who was not of interest to you.

I hope this explains everything a bit more for you, but this description is necessary if you want to know the story. That is, the story of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. The courageous young men who bravely stepped out and fought for their love, and eventually broke the chain and started what we know today. Their tale is both inspiring and heartfelt. But most of all, it is true and pure.

So please, stay, and we shall start from the beginning…

**Thanks for reading, I know it was short but I'm planning the next one to be longer ;) please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for following this story, I really appreciate it ;) So here's the second chapter! It's a bit obvious but I'd thought I'd tell you, but Blaine is a senior but still at Dalton(he also boards there). He Kurt have not officially met yet. Also, Nick and Jeff are going to be regular characters and I plan on adding a few of the New Directions to the mix as well ****J Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Glee(I forgot this last time, sorry!)**

_September, 2012:_

Blaine Anderson did not usually have trouble getting up for school. Despite the fact that his bed in his dorm room at Dalton Academy was warm and cosy, and that anywhere outside of the covers, a cold breeze would be waiting to welcome him.

His roommate, Peter, was quiet, and normally woke up early and was gone for breakfast by the time Blaine had managed to open his eyes. They got on well, thankfully, but never really saw each other during school times and on weekends. Peter wasn't in the Warblers and had his own group of friends, so this didn't bother them.

It was a Monday morning-a particularly chilly Ohio Monday morning for the middle of September-and Dalton was already alive with boys wandering the halls and shouting for others to get up. Blaine could hear his two best friends, Nick and Jeff, talking loudly in the room next to his, and he faintly wandered if he could convince them to go to the Lima Bean with him after school that day. He knew that if he went by himself, he would risk making a fool of himself in front of _him._

Immediately, Blaine threw off the covers, sighing. He knew he couldn't keep letting his thoughts turn back to the boy he had been harmlessly observing from afar for two whole weeks now. He needed to concentrate on classes, not to mention sort out what he was going to do when he left school, and on top of that he needed to prepare the Warblers for sectionals coming up. He was a member of the Warbler council now, and loved every minute of it, even when Wes kept calling him to make sure everything was still in order and that his gavels were treated with care(an unhealthy obsession).

He stumbled across the room, eyes still a little bleary, and into the bathroom where he took a quick shower. He tried himself off and put on his uniform, leaving just enough time to tame his unruly head of curls with some(well, around half a tub) of gel.

Breakfast was the usual chaos. Blaine seated himself next to Nick and Jeff at the table in the corner.

"Do you guys want to come to the Lima Bean after school today?" he asked.

"Blaine, you don't need to ask, we _know_ it's going to happen, anyway" Nick replied, his mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah, everyone knows about that guy you won't stop ogling at every time we go! Why don't you just quit being creepy and actually talk to him this time?!" Jeff exclaimed.

Blaine shook his head. "You know that can't happen guys, not now. If it was a few years ago then yeah, I could. But I'm getting close to the age barrier and you can't have two people who both love each other, you know that! The closest I'll get is that he's going to be my true love and I'll have to settle for showing that for the rest of my life, even if he can't reciprocate it" Blaine said firmly, but there was a edge of bitterness to his voice which wouldn't have gone unpunished, had he said this to an adult.

Nick and Jeff nodded, understanding.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to get to know him a little" Nick shrugged, scraping out the remains of cereal in his practically empty bowl a little to loudly.

The bell rang and the dining hall was suddenly filled with the sound of chairs scraping back as everyone left to attend class, Blaine, Jeff and Nick included.

The day dragged by painfully slow, and Blaine mainly occupied himself by tapping his pen to a beat in his head against the polished wood of his desk during most of last period, trying to make sense of the equations he had been set.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and the school day was over. Blaine, Nick and Jeff all trooped into the Lima Bean, escaping the wind outside for the cosy atmosphere of the coffee shop.

As they joined the end of the queue, Blaine scanned the tables, his eyes coming to rest on the boy who was sitting huddled over a steaming cup of coffee, reading what appeared to be a copy of Vogue.

Blaine watched as a smooth, porcelain hand reached out to grasp the cup, and found himself mesmerised as the boy raised it to his lips, and drank, one, two, three gulps of coffee, before setting it back down and returning to his magazine.

"I think he's drooling" Blaine heard Nick mutter to Jeff, but was to infatuated by the person seated on the other side of the café to care. The line moved forward but Blaine kept his eyes fixed on the boy.

He remembered distinctly when he first saw him, sitting by the window staring at his phone. He had looked up for about a second and Blaine remembered the first thing he saw was those eyes. The crystal pools of hypnotizing blue, grey and green. Then the soft-looking chestnut coiffed hair and the defined nose. Then the gorgeous rose lips and the strong yet elegant jaw line. And when he stood up to leave, the slender frame and long legs, and the slim but strong arms, all of which showed off those expensive looking designer clothes.

Right now, he was looking just as perfect as he did then. Blaine figured that he couldn't of been that much older than himself-maybe a year or so. He was defiantly taller though, but then again, most people were taller than Blaine.

By now the line had moved forward so much, that he, Nick and Jeff were at the front of the queue. He quickly took his eyes off the boy long enough to tell the barista what he wanted and to pay for it, before returning his gaze. He suddenly felt a sharp poke in the ribs and heard Nick mutter in his ear: "You know you can stare more once we've sat down?" and then two sets of arms were steering him towards a table. He manage to process what was going to have enough time to grab his coffee off the counter.

Obviously, Blaine's mischievous friends had chosen the table nearest to where the beautiful boy was seated. They were both wearing identical, slightly creepy, grins and whispering to each other.

"What are you whispering about?" Blaine asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Just go and talk to him!" Jeff jerked his head in the boy's direction.

"I don't know, guys! I'll probably say something stupid and freak him out or something then I'll spend the rest of my life loving him and him thinking I'm a weirdo!" Blaine complained, leaning back in is seat to try and see the boys left wrist. He couldn't see any name in black letters, which for some reason, relieved him.

"Well with all the staring you've been doing, it's most likely that he already thinks you're a weirdo" Jeff said matter of factly.

"I haven't been staring _that _creepily! And anyway he hasn't even seen…" Blaine trailed off his sentence because almost at that _exact _moment, the boys eyes darted up from his magazine to meet Blaine's, like he had heard their hushed conversation.

Immediately, Blaine tensed and felt a warm blush flood his cheeks as he realised he had been caught mid-stare. The boy's blue eyes burned into Blaine's hazel ones and all he could manage to do was smile like some dumb idiot as he mentally cursed himself. But if the boy was freaked out at all, he didn't show it. Instead he smiled shyly back, his usually pale cheeks tinting pink ever so slightly.

Finally, Blaine broke contact, only risking looking up several seconds later to find the eyes had been averted back to Vogue.

Nick and Jeff, who had been surveying the scene, broke into a fit of unmanly giggles.

"Aaw! You two just shared a moment! Now you should defiantly talk to him!" Nick teased while Blaine wandered how he had managed to become friends with such fangirls.

"Now way! I-oof!" Blaine was cut off by a painful kick in the shin from Jeff.

"Go, or we'll destroy your entire hair gel collection and force you to wear your hair natural for the rest of the year!" he warned, much to seriously for Blaine's liking.

Considering this, Blaine sighed heavily and, much to his friends delight, stood up and nervously made his way towards the boy.

_Ok_,he thought. _You can do this, just don't say anything crappy._

"Urm…hi…I ur…"

_Yeah, great start Blaine._

But he couldn't back down now, because those lovely eyes were now looking up at him in curiosity.

"Hello" the boy replied, saving Blaine for saying anything else. His voice was higher than most, but beautiful, and reminded Blaine of an angel. His mind began thinking of something to say next and he silently wished he'd planned what he was going to say with Nick and Jeff before coming over. If there was one thing that Blaine struggled with, it was expressing his feelings, especially the romantic kind. _Ooh! Maybe I should sing to him! No wait, that didn't end too well last time…_

"I, erm…couldn't help notice you when I came in…you're really, beautiful…" Blaine fumbled with his words. _What the actual hell?! That was probably the most forward and embarrassing thing I've ever said to a stranger in my entire life! Stupid crap brain! Work properly!_

The boy's cheeks had flushed and he looked almost hesitant, as if he wasn't used to hearing that. Well, probably not from strangers.

"Oh! T-thank you, I guess…" he stuttered a little.

_Well done! You've officially creeped him out. _Deciding that he had better fix this, fast, Blaine smiled, trying his best to look friendly and not creepy.

"I'm Blaine, by the way!"

The boy looked like he was going to answer, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me" he told Blaine politely, and Blaine nodded, signalling that it wasn't a problem

"Hello? What Finn?…Yes I know she told me this morning…well it's not really my place to tell you, is it? I'm sure Rachel just couldn't get through to you this morning…no Finn, I can't go to New York with you…no, I don't care if you wanna see what the guy is like, just because I'm your step-brother doesn't mean I have to go everywhere with you…yeah I know she's my best friend but I visit her enough already! …Ok, ok! Fine, but only because you'll do something stupid if I'm not there. When?…Now?! I can't- oh alright! I'll see you in forty-five minutes…bye!" he hung up with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry about that" he turned to Blaine. "My step-brother wants me to go to New York to see my friend. She recently found out that she was this guys true love at her college and my step-brother wants to see what he's like, he a had a brief thing with her not to long ago, you see. Makes me glad I haven't found either yet!" the boy smiled at Blaine, blinking a little in surprise at sharing so much information with a stranger. The discovery that the boy wasn't already somebody's true love, once again, relieved Blaine greatly.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go, I'm meeting him soon and it takes me forever to pack" the boy stood up quickly, sliding the magazine into his bag.

"It was nice meeting you, will I see you again?" he asked Blaine, hesitantly

"Yeah, I come here regularly" Blaine replied, unable to control the huge grin that spread across his face. "It was nice meeting you too" he added quickly.

The boy was blushing now, and his yes changed ever so slightly from pale blue to a slightly more green shade. Not that Blaine was looking or anything.

"I'll see you around, then" the boy turned to leave.

"Yeah" Blaine called as he watched the retreating figure. "I'll see you around!"

He heard the 'ding' as the door closed and the boy made his way onto the street, before disappearing round the corner. Blaine spun round to face Nick and Jeff, his grin unbearably wide by now, and gave them a thumbs up.

"So…what's he like?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"He's wonderful, his personality is just as amazing as his looks!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What's his name?" Nick questioned.

"I, urm…well, I don't know actually…" Blaine frowned as it dawned on him that he never found out what his name was. "I'll probably see him here again, so I'll find out then" he said, nodding to himself.

"Well come on then, drink your coffee!" Nick pushed Blaine's abandoned coffee cup towards him. "We have a curfew, you know!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope it was alright. Just to let you know, I go back to school in a couple of days so updates will become weekly, depending on how busy I am. The next chapter might not be until the 15****th**** or the 16****th**** though, so bear with me! Bye for now and don't forget to review! Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, first of all, I know I said I would update last weekend but I fell ill and was asleep for most of the time I was saving to write this chapter, then before I knew it, it was Monday again and bloody school got in the way! But finally, here it is, so enjoy and sorry for the wait :D oh, and don't be shy, leave a review, I'd rather discontinue writing than continue this story and not know what you think! **

**I do not own Glee or the characters(although wouldn't we all love to?)**

Eighteen was not by any means a normal age. Not in the world Blaine had grown up in. Yet somehow, as he desperately tried to regain order at the Warbler's latest meeting that day, Blaine did not feel any different at all. Granted, he still had three years to discover his future love-wise. That was the worst part though. The waiting. Not knowing when to expect it. The only warning was a mere tingling in the wrist, or a letter from the local WCI(World Couples Institution…or something like that) base, one which was currently situated not far from Dalton, in Westerville.

"Silence!" he tried again to shut up the chatter that had filled the room. He banged the gavel. "I will have order!" he shouted, sounding scarily a lot like Wes. It had gotten to the point where Blaine didn't even know what the argument was about anymore. He knew that taking on this job was going to mean hard work, he just didn't realise how hard exactly. On top of all this, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy in the Lima Bean and what his name could possibly be, and why hadn't he seen him for a whole week? Did he have any intention on staying in Ohio for much longer? These questions had been bugging Blaine non-stop, and the most annoying part was that there was no chance of answering any of them until he saw the boy again.

"Oi! You lot, SHUT UP!" Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by Nick, who was sitting beside him. As if someone had flicked a switch, the entire room silenced and everyone turned to look at them. Blaine gave Nick a grateful glance, before clearing his throat.

"Warblers, it has come to my…attention, that there has been a disagreement among us. Junior member Gregory White, could you please explain." Blaine nodded to the boy, signalling him to stand up. As the junior rambled on about something that he wanted to suggest, but no one would let do it, Blaine's mind simultaneously began to wander again.

_Blaine, focus! Warbler meeting, Warbler meeting, Gregory… big fight…your duty to sort it out… must concentrate…must, must…I wander what he's doing right now?…maybe he's at the Lima Bean!_

"What do you think Blaine?"

_Or maybe he's not back from New York yet…but he can't have gone for that long…or what if he's not coming back?_

"Hello? Blaine?!"

_No, that's silly, he said that he would see you again! Unless he was just saying that…_

"BLAINE!"

"What?! I…erm…what?" Blaine was startled by Jeff waving his hands in front of his face and the whole room staring at him. Jeff grabbed his arm suddenly, and pulled him out the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Your thinking about him, aren't you?" Jeff crossed his arms and stared at Blaine.

"Um…maybe…no?"

"Don't deny it, I know you have! You go around with this dopey smile on your face all the time, and while I'm all up for you being madly in love and everything, I just think you shouldn't let it have an impact on other stuff. Sectionals is right around the corner and we seriously need to prepare" Jeff uncrossed his arms.

Blaine heaved a huge sigh. "Your right, I'm sorry…I shouldn't let him distract me. I mean, I barely even know him, right?" Blaine laughed a little. Jeff nodded, and too Blaine by the arm again.

"Come on, you can always go to the Lima Bean tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

They entered the room once more, meekly answering questions as to what had happened. Blaine sat down and banged the gavel. "Alright people" he said loudly. "I'm sorry about that, I promise it won't happen again. Now, let's talk about Sectionals!"

Sure enough, the next day after school, Blaine burst through the door of his favourite coffee shop, alone this time. He eagerly scanned the tables, his heart thumping. Immediately, his stomach dropped as he realised that the boy wasn't there. Mulling in his disappointment, Blaine joined the queue. He figured it would be better to actually get a cup of coffee rather than just run in, look around, then run out again like a mad person.

The line moved quicker this time, and Blaine soon found himself seated at the same table the boy usually sat, engrossed in the physics textbook. So engrossed in fact, that he barely noticed the figure standing over him, until he heard the sweet, familiar voice, possibly more beautiful than ever.

"Nice to see that you've made yourself at home in my seat!" Blaine's head shot up from the book, to meet the boys gaze.

"Oh, right, sorry!" he rambled, suddenly forgetting how to breathe properly. But as he stared more intently into the other boys eyes, he saw a hint of a smirk playing across his features and that was enough for Blaine to realise that the boy was joking.

The boy sat down opposite Blaine, and nodded his head towards Blaine's textbook.

"That looks like fun!" Blaine defiantly knew that the statement was sarcastic, just by the way the boy rolled his eyes. Blaine laughed softly.

"I know right! I can never seem to catch a break at my school" he said, proud of himself for not sounding as nervous as he felt.

"I know! I just graduated from high school and I still have nightmares sometimes about all my teachers chasing after me telling me I have to redo high school all over again!" the boy replied, his expression faltering a bit, as if the thought of redoing high school was not the most pleasant.

"Yeah, well I've still got one more year left so…" Blaine trailed off, taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm Kurt, by the way"

"Huh?"

"My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel"

"Oh!"

_Kurt…Kurt Hummel...yep, I love it. _"That's a awesome name! I'm B-"

"Blaine" Kurt cut him off, smiling, somewhat coyly. "I remembered" the words were spoken almost as a whisper. Blaine could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. _Holy crap! He remembered my name! _About a million butterflies just imploded in Blaine's stomach.

"Well, seeing as you know my first name, then I feel obliged to tell you that my surname is Anderson!" Blaine smiled, keeping his voice surprisingly steady. Kurt laughed and Blaine decided then and there that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard in his lifetime.

"So…Dalton…" Kurt broke the silence, pointing at Blaine's uniform.

"Yep! It's pretty much the opposite of what you'd expect, I mean, it looks all prim and proper but inside it's total madness!" Blaine let the grin that was slowly forming on face take over as he thought about his school. "But I love it…I never feel more safe than when I do there".

He caught Kurt peering at him in interest at what he'd said.

"Basically, I used to go to a public school, but, I was…taunted, a lot. For my sexuality…" Blaine had no idea why he was sharing so much, but he felt the desire to continue, so he did, unaware of how Kurt's eyes had considerably widened.

"I complained, but you could tell nobody really cared…so I left and came to Dalton. They have a zero-tolerance harassment policy there. It's enforced." Blaine finished talking and waited for Kurt response.

"I-I'm sorry. I mean, I know exactly what you mean…I was harassed daily because of my sexuality." Kurt said quietly. Blaine's heart fluttered and he felt even more drawn to the boy than ever, and it wasn't just because Kurt had in fact turned out to be gay, but also because he also knew what it felt like to be bullied for who you were. The mere thought of someone bullying Kurt was enough to make Blaine's blood boil and his pulse race.

"So what kind of crazy things do you get up to at Dalton then?" Kurt seemed to sense the conversation was becoming awkward, so he changed the subject, much to Blaine's relief.

"Well, I'm lead soloist of the Glee club there, we're called the Warblers! I love music, It's my passion!" he replied enthusiastically. Kurt's face immediately lit like a huge Christmas tree.

"You're kidding me?!" he all but shrieked in the surprisingly quiet coffee shop. "I was in my school's Glee club as well!"

"You sing as well?!" Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course, I'm a countertenor!" Kurt grinned, somehow making the revelation of his unique talent seem totally normal and not at all conceited or boastful at all.

"Wait…The Warblers you say? I know I've heard that somewhere before…" Kurt pondered, tilting his head to one side and scrutinizing Blaine. "And I swear I do recognise you from somewhere…Oh my-we competed against you! I was in the New Directions, from McKinley High! That's where I know you from!" Kurt suddenly burst out, his wonderful eyes lit with excitement.

Blaine felt his heart start to pound again.

"You were in the New Directions?! You guys were seriously amazing, there was no way we could of beaten you!" he admitted.

"Are you kidding?! You were fantastic, your voice is stunning!" Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine felt himself flush.

"I bet your voice is even more stunning though…I'm nothing special…" Blaine stared down at the coffee in his hand, trying desperately to get rid of his blush.

"Don't even say that! You have an amazing talent at your disposal! You're lucky, at my Glee club, we just had one star singer in the form of Rachel Berry and barely anyone else got a solo! I'm betting anything that you're personality is amazing too…well, from what I've seen so far, it defiantly is!" Kurt wasn't helping by complimenting him further.

Blaine shook his head, debating whether to just change the subject. He wasn't used to getting this much praise. No less from someone who he had only found out the name of a few minutes ago.

The pair chatted for the next half an hour or so, everyone thing from their favourite musicals, to their life plans, to crazy stories from their Glee clubs. Blaine checked his watch and realised he had to back at Dalton soon because of the curfew.

"I-um…I really liked talking to you" Kurt said shyly. "It's nice to have someone like me to speak to. I love my friends, but sometimes it's hard for them to understand, and considering we've all just graduated, they've all got their own lives now" his words were filled with sadness.

"You can talk to me whenever…here, this is my number" Blaine scribbled the digits down on a napkin and handed it to Kurt. Their hands brushed, and Blaine took a deep breath. He knew what it was time to do.

"I really like you Kurt…you might be…I don't know…the one?" Blaine chewed on his lower lip, anxiously waiting a reply.

Kurt just stood there, mouth open in shock.

"I was…just going to say the exact same thing to you!" he gasped.

Blaine looked up in surprise.

"What? That doesn't make sense!" he stared at Kurt. "I _really _like you, I mean, I've never felt so sure of anything in my life!" he started to panic.

"But that's how I feel! Like all my life I've been missing something and now I've found it!" Kurt cried. They stared into each other's eyes intensely, but all it was giving them was one message. They both liked each other. A lot.

"This is dangerous!" Kurt gabbled. "This shouldn't be happening, not when we're both over eighteen! What are we going to do?…I was never taught about _this happening_!"

"I didn't even know this _could_ happen! Love on _both _sides" Blaine shook his head, confused beyond anything. "That's crazy!"

"I think we need to go-have some times to ourselves, just to sort our heads out" Kurt stood up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Blaine agreed, mirroring Kurt's action.

They parted ways outside the door of the Lima Bean with one last fleeting glance, and walked off in opposite directions along the paved street, their coats turned up at the cold and their minds racing.

When Blaine arrived back at his dorm that evening, Peter was nowhere in sight. He had a dull tingling feeling in his wrist and it was unpleasant, like pins and needles. He shook it a few times, to try an get some feeling back in it, although he couldn't imagine why it would have gone numb.

Sighing heavily, he flopped down on the bed, content on sleeping his dilemma away, deciding he would make like Hermione Granger and visit the library the next day to see if he could find any information or history about two people falling for each other over the age limits. In his heart, he knew that he probably wouldn't find much. Falling in love on both sides meant breaking the chain. The chain that connects the world. And that was impossible.

**A/N: Once again, a big thank you for reading! The main plot is coming up next chapter, I just wanted them to get to know each other first ****J Review and tell me what you think! Seriously! Hugs and butterfly kisses y'all ;) Xx**


End file.
